Shadows of the Past
by Silent Sparrow
Summary: Denise/Moray Denise disappear one night in a hurry and only Moray is willing to find her but will he be able to cope the secrets revealed Read and Review xx
1. Not Her Moray

**Hey there it has been a while since I have seen a Paradise fanfic on the scene and being an lover of the show I decided to write one**

**So yey read and review **

**Nothing you recognise is mine :P**

**Set about 6 months after 1x08**

**Silent Sparrow**

0o0o0o0o0

Denise hurried out the door not wanting to keep the man but knowing she had forgotten something. Tightly gripped in her hand was a note with the familiar blue "p" of the paradise at the top. She would need to ask a favour to get this sent...

0o0o0o0o0

Clara woke up to find the bed of the girl who had taken away her Moray,no not her would never be her drove that thought out of her mind almost as quick as it had come into her she looked up,she saw that Denise's bedside table was empty-all gone apart from a pen and the emerald green hair grip Moray had given Denise for her birthday for once again topping Ladies wear profit but Clara knew only a fool would believe was a love token no not just a love toeknn but a public show of his affection for her and everyone knew but no one seemed to care like she did.

Denise never wore the hair grip in public saying that it was too bold or didn't go with her outfit but Clara knew of one outfit -another one of Moray's little presents which he had brought back from a trip away and just happened to ask her to model it. Seening it fitted nicely on her he let her have it-a lowly shop girl a dress made fro a woman of the upper class.

Clara rubbed her eyes,clearing the sleep from her eyes, crept out of bed and went over to Denise's trunk or should we say where Denise's trunk should space was woke Pauline which naturally took some time but to Clara's amazement Pauline didn't seem to notice Denise's empty bed or missing they were dressed and ready for work,with a quick glance back they left the room.

0o0o0o0o0

News soon spread through out the Paradise and by the end of the morning even the traders in the backyard and Moray knew

0o0o0o0o0

Moray had had a trouble night finding it nearly impossible to get to wind outside had been expectionary loud and this was helped by the fact that every time he went to close his pictured not the angelic face of his beloved Denise but the familar face of Katherine Glendding smiling right at him with an strange sort of grin on her it was not surprise to Moray the fact that the next morning there were dark bags under his Moray strolled into his office,the white piece of paper immediately court his eyes among the dark colours of his office knew intently something was had happened and when he turned it around to see what was written-his heart turned to ice.

The note read...

_Gone to visit a close family friend _

_May be away for a few days _

_D x _

The letter was not in Denise's usual neat was rough and hard to read in some place ,it did not take a genius to work out that Denise had been in a hurry when she left and a big made him worried and as he wondered who this family friend could be,there was a loud bang at the door and to his suprise in walked Clara followed reluctantly by wondered what they wanted?

_To be continued ...  
_

_**Sorry this chapter is short and decided to split this chapter into two.**_

_SS_

_xx_


	2. Edmund

**Finally found time to upload chapter 2 and its longer then the first one. Oh yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoy it –chapter 3 will be uploaded very very very soon and I mean it .I hope you enjoy and please review. It has been sciencetifuly proven they make fan girl's worlds go round. Nothing you recognise is mine**

**SS xx**

Clara straightened up in front of Moray, wanting to look smart and professional

"Mr Moray, sir we think we know why Denise left all so sudden." She took a deep breath.

"Yesterday she received a note. Arthur gave to it her. We both saw once she had read the note that her face clearly displayed a look of horror which was quickly masked with a look of upmost calm. For the rest of the day she seems different, distant like something was troubling her but she would not share it with any of us" After hearing the news she saw a brief flash of fear in his dark brown eyes. He quickly sent her and Pauline away.

The news Clara had just given him was troubling and he knew she had seen that flash of fear in him .He sat down reading the note once more fingering the item that he had given to her just a few weeks ago when they were smiling, happy and together. He closed his eyes just for a moment picturing Denise's sky blue eyes looking up at him with a look of pure love and devotion which he knew could not be faked. He opened his eyes – the image shattered falling into thousands each smaller then the next. He knew what ever had happened to his Denise, he would find her fast. Luckily he knew just where to start

Moray walked briskly across the street to the shop of Edmund Lovett, Denise's uncle. It seemed like a surprise for Edmund to have moray in the shop. For it was not often that shopkeepers visit their rivals in person. Immediately he was worried and Moray could see it

"Edmund" Moray said brightly as the grey haired man looked up from his work "I was wondering Edmund if your niece Denise had come to see you yesterday

"Why yes she did but going to give me some of her dress designs and few pieces of food. Although she did not stop to play like she usually does. She did say something about having to meet someone but didn't tell me anymore. Why are you asking?"

"Oh I was just wondering and may I ask are there any family members staying in London during this week?"

"why no Moray they are not but Denise did seem worried yesterday. I could see it in her face. Is something the matt-"

Moray cut him off before he could say anymore "Thank you for your time Edmund" walking briskly to the shop door before the man could say anymore.

Moray's conversation with Edmund had made him feel worse then before. He put his hand in his pocket feeling Denise's hair grip cold and metal in his hand. He now knew Denise had lied to him but for what reason.

Once Moray had returned from visiting Edmund Lovett's shop, he looked worse than when he had first left. Almost as though he had become a changed man in the space of just a few minutes and that Denise's disappearance had shaken him to the core. In that moment the only thing she wanted to do was to comfort him. Wrap him in her arms as she had done that one glorious night.

Moray decided to check Denise's room just once more. Not just to see if there was any more evidence that they had failed to find but to smell Denise –the only part of her he had not lost. The smell that intoxicated him every time he was near. The smell that made his heart skip a beat. Moray opened the dull cupboard in which the girls keep their dresses for work along with Denise's emerald one –a small birthday present from him.

Sadly the cupboard did not smell of Denise but of Clara's strong musky and Pauline's sour apple like smell mixed together. Both of the girls' dresses which they were not wearing where there but only one of Denise's dresses was but it smelt of her. His Denise. He traced the lines of detail on the plain black dress wishing to see the face of the person and more than anything to hold her in his arms for eternity..

**My Chapters are short but there are a lot of them I hope you enjoy **

**And review .Yes please review that would be very nice**


	3. Dudley

**hey there god i feel gulity sorry i haven't uploaed in what feels like an age please don't out ym head on a spike i am begging you**

**I promise I will update quicker Anything you recognise is not minee :)**

**SS xx**

Moray left servant quarters as quickly as possible passing much of the shop and costumes on his route. It was no surprise to see Dudley standing dutifully by Moray's desk like a guard dog, poking through his letters until his finger rested Denise's note. Moray silently cursed he had taken the letter with him. Dudley picked up the note turning it over in his fingers until he stopped at the picture so neatly drawn on threw back. A flash of concern appeared in his friend's eye not too fast for Moray to see. Moray closed the door and walked forward like he had not seen a thing, his shoes creaking on the wooden floor

"Why good morning Dudley" he said as he rested his finger on the side of the desk.

"Ah Moray, I didn't see you enter infact I don't recall seeing you in the store this morning and then I see you emerging from the servant quarters with a look on your face. I do hope you were doing nothing indecent"

Moray stared at his friend with a look of horror on his face "Surely you know me better then that Dudley. No I was not" sitting down in his grand oak chair with a sigh "Infact I was investigating the sudden disappearance of Denise"

"Ah yes I thought you might consider your feelings for the girl"

"Dudley you may be my friend but I am also your senior and I expect you to remember it is true what I say about my feeling for this girl but I must go and find her for this is not like Denise would be. Completely out of character"

"Who do you suggest will be in charge while you are away sorting this business" His expression giving nothing away.

"Why no other then my right hand man Dudley-you" His friend's face was a look of pure shock and Moray couldn't help but smile realising just how bad Dudley was of hiding his feelings from his face just like Denise. His Denise, no he must stop thinking of her and focus on the situation at hand.

He instructed his friend to keep a close eye on haberdashery whose sales seems had dropped since Pauline had left the department to assist in glassware. It did indeed seem that the girl was truly good at something.

Moray pated his friend's shoulder feeling as though he had to offer Dudley at least a bit of support. "I am sure you will do well Dudley" he said but he knew not even he himself believed what he had just said. Moray walked to the door only to be stopped by Dudley's voice yelling something like I hope you find Denise or something along those lines.

Moray didn't know what he would do without his little champion. He didn't know what he would do if he couldn't see her beautiful blue eye or the simple touch of her hand on his. He knew if that happened he would lost a part of him which could never be replaced. With that he left the store note in hand


	4. Katherine

**Nothing you recognise is mine SS xx**

* * *

As moray walked out of his office he wondered why Denise had drawn a tree so beautifully on the back of her note but her writing on the front was rushed and scruffy. it was almost as if she wanted to the back of the note to be overlooked so people would focus on the front yet knowing him she knew he would look at both the back and the clue of her whereabouts. Clever girl oh clever girl Denise.

As moray walked out the front entrance he went through the parks of London in his head making sure not to bash into customers that would not give a good impression some of the regular ladies recognised him he politely nodded in their direction and carried on

The only park that was close by Hyde park and he could only remember seeing about two willow trees in the park both of them at ether end of the park

He decided to take the northern end it is closer and less crowded he signalled his carriage and donned his hat which he had self consciously grabbed as he left his office.

The traffic on the road was fast and he arrived there in no more then ten minutes. Heading through the northern gate of the park he saw a familiar figure stood only a few metres away

Katherine. Her cream coloured dress with layers of bright colours on the waist and neckline Moray recognised her instantly and most to his dismay her him but she did not smile at him although she keep her eyes on him as if she was eyeing him like she was the bird of prey and him her prey

Moray what a pleasant surprise she said her voice as icy and hostile as ever

And you to Katherine he replied quickly

I trust buisness is going well at the paradise I haven't been there in a while

Moray knew why she hadn't been there for a while because she did not dare to step foot in the store while Denise still worked thee and breathed the same air as her

May I ask why you are out this morning and not in the store

A still breath of fresh air he aaid lightly but Katherine knew him to well she seem to be able to read his face like a book there was a look of heatatation on Katherine's face as f ahe didn't know what to say

May I ask moray how the store is since it has been a while since I visited

Oh the store moray said with relief its doing well just as many visitors as before

And the staff Moray? Moray was momentarily confused by this question

The staff they are the same as before,honest ,skilled and as hardworking as ever

And what about De-"Moray's blood ran cold,luckily she didnt get to finish An young man whose brown framed his face jogged over.

"Katherine"He said his eyes fixed on her flashing a smile that Moray guessed he had done to many women before Katherine _He will not last _The man was pretty enough in a sort of boyish way,Katherine's type wore the lastest fashion- a navy blue jacket and black tie which were definatley not Paradise looked up when he saw Moray his mouth widening onceagain into a smile

"You,my good sir must be Mr Moray I have heard a lot about you from only speaks of the good of people"He flahed Moray one last smile "Anyway Katherine we must be getting back before"The man started walking away Katherine followed but not before her eyes had swept over him one more _No matter what that woman says I can see she is in love with me _

Moray quickly walked away deeper into the park,his eyes scanning the tree around him looking for anything

* * *

**Sorry to end it like that but I though it was for the best.I would like to thanks all my readers in Australia,USA,Ireland,Britian,Spain and countless other countries.I seriously just need to say this hola mi nombre es que disfruten de este capítulo (Yep I used Google Traslate for the last half.)**

**So I hope you ejoyed the chapter and I am sorry this took me so long I had a major writing block but since I already have the next chapter planned shouldn't be long I hope.**

**Thank you for reading and please do comment,critise,review question and message me if you have any questions**

**Until the next one**

**SS xx**

**Ps I have a tumblr so yey Shameless promo**


End file.
